Rodrigo Jurina
Rodrigo Jurina is ' '''is a member of Angel StarPrime and is a character in Global Stars .His Image color is Sapphire, he is the youngest of the members Personality History Childhood : during his school years he got bullied from some of the kids in the school cause of weight and was very sad at the time even when he still had friends he is rich but his Mother is very ill ( and still today ) when he knew about Idol that the only thing that would make him happy listening to there music his favorite was 2NE1 when they visited Japan for there concert the day he bought and band CD he started listening to it more soon for the first time he heard himself sing and inside soon he felt into the Rhythm and started to dance feeling that there was a way for him soon at the age of 11 he found an academy that would let him become a idol Audition : Rodrigo when audition he was nervous and scared ,also started to shake of scare cause he thought that they wouldn't accept him cause of his problem as soon he was entering the Stage the auditioners was looking at him and laughing ,talking behind his back making himself more nervous he froze when the judges where worried for him so they gave him 5 minutes to relax .Rodrigo was worried about his mother his future and the audition soon he listened to his audition music on his phone soon he started to feel relax and happy soon he felt better he had something in his pocket it was a piece of paper it was a letter of his mother she wrote " Don't worry about me think for your future I know you can do this I believe in you " he started to cry but he knew that he can now do this soon he went back on Stage it was quiet and he was in position to sing soon the music started it was Hikaru Monotachi the Judges were amazed by his voice and skill Rodrigo was happy then ever sending out an aura of an idol to the Judges even though his weight soon the Music ended the room was quiet .Rodrigo thought that he didn't passed the audition soon the judges were clapping and amazed by the preformace He felt happy then ever leaving off with a smile he got an acception to join the school and group as he walked off he should off to the auditioners that he passed they were amazed by it( see don't judge a book by it cover ) then he started to loose weight to make him go faster and he did After series ended after Rodrigo had graduated from the academy ,he and the other first generation of Angel StarPrime decided to leave the group and go on there. separate ways (still be together as good friends and best friends and contacted each other ) , Rodrigo continued his solo career a year later Perfume announced that there having an audition for another group another family for perfume as Rodrigo found out about this Rodrigo was overjoyed so he went to the audition everyone knew who he was since he was a former Angel StarPrime member two years ago and his solo career,soon he notice that ???(former member new girl ) also auditioned and a lot of people auditioned for the new group of Perfume ,soon Rodrigo and ??? heard the manager voice and everyone was quiet he told everyone that only 10 people may pass the audition to be in the new group, Rodrigo was ready and nervous it suddenly reminded him of his audition to be in the academy and for Angel Starprime ,once everyone audition a month later Rodrigo gets a call from Perfumes manager "Rodrigo you are the new member ",He was overjoyed by the news and soon found out his former and new member also passed the audition soon a week later he went to where the manager of Perfume told them to me as he entered he saw the other members male idols and female idols , as the manager entered and explained everything,after explaining everything he announced the groups name '''Techologicals' , but he also announced that the members will be separated into another group but they'll be Technologicals together ,soon he called out the names of which member would be in which group (TBA), Rodrigo named was called out in first team ,with other girls named Yuko Takahashi and Hoshima Nakamura the manager let them decide the name they wanted soon a week later and knowing each other and asking questions and becoming great friends they went to the manager of Perfume and told there group name which was ♪ Rhythm Beats ♪ and soon there lives changed after that with the other Technologicals ,during there first concert as Technologicals they sang there first single and there own team single and they sang Perfumes songs ,as they sang together and synchronizing as Technologicals there image are cyborgs created to preform and show love to everyone Fantasy band history : it's the future a scientist. created 10 cyborg robots to show love in Music soon he activated them on by one smiling for the first tine then they were sent back into the past to and show everyone how Music truly is Songs * Angel StarPrime songs solo songs ( his own songs he wrote )( note that some are from Youtube ) * Christmas Love ( feat : Aoi Hamasaki ) * 'Chocalat ' * Tetris * Destiny * Robo life Shows * metal attack-ended * Blade-ended * the last of us-character died on Episode 40/50 * Race my lipsynce for life (competition ,reality show )-his season ended( he was on the 5th season ) (came in 2nd place out of 15 ) This show is an world wide show competition , people from around the world audition ( celebrity ,normal people ) 15 people are selected from around the world, on the first episode they meet at the studio where there suppose to meet suddenly they are being split up into two teams and get to know eachother, then on episode two they have to race and travel the world competing and doing challenges(tba) * Does Senpai still love me ?-active * Glee (Japanese Version (Guest starred in the American version of glee )) - active (debuted in episode 5 as the new kid with Aoi left the school to visit another (America glee )school with Aoi and another boy and girl from Korea ) Trivia * father is Japanese and El Salvadorian and Mother is Japanese and Italian * speaks Spanish ,English ,Italian ,Japanese,Russian * singed Hikaru Monotachi as his audition song * Has Drag Queen friends from America ,Japan and Central America (its a long story ) * Member of Angel StarPrime * Is a YouTube Vlogger and does other thing on his account ( Reactions ,Tutorial ,Challenge and Fun ) * all social media accounts * Rodrigo singing Voice actor is the actor of Rin and Len from Vocaloid but she sings as Len * He has a soloist * he loves playing Chocalat on Piano * Favorite Idol groups : Perfume ,2NE1 ,5th Harmony ,HKT48 * His favorite song in all time is I could be the one Category:Angel StarPrime Category:User:Lilylight Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Male